The End of the Year Ball
by wanderer2183
Summary: This is my first fanfic that i've posted. mainly events leading up to a ball which Albus Dumbledore creates knowing a bit of information. This also has a teacherstudent relationship...don't like don't read. All characters most likely OOC.


A.N. This is my first fic I've ever published so constructive critisism (sp?) is welcome. Also all of the Harry Potter world belongs to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.

One night Harry draped in his invisibility cloak walked the corridors hoping to find a way to sleep peacefully for once. He was tired of not sleeping but an hour or two every night and then the sleep only came when he drank dreamless sleep potion. He had just made it to the dungeons near Snape's office when the door opened and Snape hissed, "Get in here Potter." Harry walked in quickly before he took off his cloak. "Why are you wandering the halls at 2:00 in the morning?" Snape asked trying yet failing to glare or sneer at the boy.

"Can't sleep." Harry replied simply.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Two years."

"Nothing works? Not even my dreamless sleep potions have worked?" Snape had a small hint of worry in his voice for Harry.

"Maybe an hour or two. Then I wake up and do homework, pace the common room, and when those fail I walk the halls of the school until I pass out in a corner or an alcove."

"Why didn't you come to me when that potion became ineffective?"

"We were busy with Voldemort sir. We had a lot of stress on our shoulders and I didn't want to add my sleeping problem to the list of yours. I was worried that you weren't sleeping as well and didn't want to bother you."

"Pot…Harry tell me what's going on in your head so I can help you. You need more sleep than you're getting especially since Voldemort has been dead for six months." Severus looked Harry in the eye and saw several emotions floating around with nowhere to go.

Seeing Severus so worried made Harry collapse on the couch and start to cry. He didn't want to do that in front of the man he loved but Severus had broken through a very thick wall around Harry's heart. Severus sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry snuggled into Severus' robes and tried to stop the tears. Severus rubbed his back through the robes and mumbled comforting words.

Harry laid his head on Severus' shoulder comfortably and mumbled, "I love you." Then he fell into a deep sleep.

Severus gasped at what Harry had just said making his hand jump in the rhythm it had started and he whispered, "I love you too." Severus lifted Harry into his arms and realized that he had gained a bit of weight since Voldemort was destroyed and he laid him on his bed in private chamber to continue sleeping. He walked back to his office and fire called Dumbledore.

Albus stepped into the room and asked, "What is it Severus?"

"It's Harry."

"Is he okay?"

"He's sleeping for the moment. Did you know he still doesn't sleep? He wanders the halls till he collapses in the alcoves and corners to sleep."

"No I did not. Did he come to you on his own about his problem?"

"I heard him by my rooms and asked why he wasn't sleeping and he answered my question. I worry about him Albus."

"He graduates in a week. I'll let the two of you discuss what happens further. Let me know if he sleeps through the rest of the night."

"I will. Good night Albus." Then Albus left Severus' office and Severus walked back into his chambers. He saw Harry shivering and sleeping in the fetal position. He walked over to the bed and quietly spelled Harry's soaked clothes off and replaced them with a pair of his own pajamas. He saw Harry start to relax in his sleep and he pulled the blanket over Harry's body. After that Severus changed into his own pajamas and laid on the couch by his bed. He didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable by sharing a bed without his permission. Soon he was comfortable and fell asleep.

Luckily the next day was Saturday and there were no classes because Severus did not wake until close to noon to a still sleeping Harry. He was glad he awoke first so that Harry wouldn't be uncomfortable. He dressed and left a note to Harry before going to the Great Hall for lunch. Severus ate quickly not talking to any of the staff before leaving through the staff door.

At the Gryffindor table Ron and Hermione noticed Snape's late arrival and sudden departure as soon as he was done eating. "What is he doing?" Ron asked.

"Where's Harry at?"

"I don't know. He just disappears for a night and then comes down for breakfast."

"Snape is being very un-Snape like. We should be worried shouldn't we?"

"Maybe he's kidnapped Harry?"

"He wouldn't do anything like that. Harry is probably sleeping in a warm bed somewhere. I've noticed that he gets up hours before I get up and actually does his homework."

Hermione didn't know how right she was about Harry sleeping in a warm bed. Snape entered his private chambers to see Harry staring groggily at the pajamas he was wearing and the bed he was in and trying to recollect the night's events. He gasped and said aloud not knowing Severus was in the room, "I love him. I love my potions professor to the point of sleeplessness."

To get Harry's attention Snape said, "Good afternoon Harry. Would you like some lunch brought to you?"

Harry's head shot up and he blushed. "Thank you professor."

"Call me Severus Harry. You graduate in a week." He wasn't dropping any hints that he heard Harry's proclamation of why he couldn't sleep.

"Why are you calling me Harry?" Harry asked curiously.

"After last night I feel it's appropriate." Then he summoned a lunch tray for Harry and sat it over Harry's lap on the bed. "Eat while I find Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley so you can be properly dressed for the day. If you need anything snap your fingers and Dobby will assist you."

"Thank you Severus for all you've done."

"You're welcome. My exam is on Monday. I want you, Granger, and Weasley to use my sitting room to study over the weekend. I'll be free to assist you or your friends if you have any questions."

"You mean you'll help us study?"

"No. I'll be of assistance if you have a question Ms. Granger can't answer."

"That'll work. Thank you again sir."

"Just don't mention this to anyone ever that I did this. I'll disguise it as last minute detentions for the Golden Trio."

"Not one word will be mentioned from any of us." Harry swore. After he replied Snape disappeared to find his friends.

Severus returned to his rooms ten minutes later with fresh clothes and robes. "Hello Harry. When you're done eating you can use my bathroom to bathe and clean yourself up. Take your time though. Your friends will wait in my sitting room."

"Okay sir."

Severus looked at Harry and said sternly, "Harry I told you to call me Severus."

Harry asked, "Don't take this the wrong way sir but are we still student and professor or are we something else completely?"

Severus walked over to Harry and said, "We are very unique-you and I. We love each other yet can't do anything until next weekend…" Harry coughed and blushed and Severus continued, "I don't want to push or anything Harry. If you want this let me know."

"Severus I want this. I was just afraid you wouldn't want a young boy as your lover."

"Harry you are not a young boy. You are a young man with an older soul than the rest of us. We'll discuss this further when your friends have left for the day." Before Severus could leave the bedside Harry pulled him close for a soft kiss. When their lips touched Harry groaned and so did Severus. Severus nibbled his bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth. The two kissed each other deeply, tongues playfully fighting for dominance. Finally Severus pulled away panting and breathed, "Go bathe and relax. Your friends will be waiting."

"I will." Severus left the room while Harry got out of bed. Both were flustered from the moment and they were both about to take care of their current problems without the other to help. They came at the same time yelling the other's name. Harry took a quick bath and dressed in the clothes Ron picked out for him and put on his school robe but he didn't bother to close it at all. He walked to Severus' sitting room and his friends greeted him.

"Harry he hasn't killed you yet." Ron exclaimed.

"Ron he's trying to help Harry. How'd you sleep Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I slept well. I missed breakfast so he brought me a lunch tray down from the Great Hall."

"What's going on between you two? Snape is acting very unlike himself and so are you."

"Can I help that last night things changed between us. I finally slept good after finding that we're mutual in how we feel."

"What do you mean by mutual?" Ron asked.

"We're friends calling each other by our first names and probably more than that." Harry replied irritated.

"He's still your teacher." Hermione exclaimed.

"Not after Monday and I'm of age now so it still doesn't matter. Nothing in the rule book does it say anything against teacher/student relationships."

"No it doesn't. As long as you're happy."

"I am guys. I love him and I have for a long time. Let's get to the studying now before he changes his mind."

Hermione took charge after that and helped them with their questions. Before the dinner bell rang Severus came into the sitting room and said, "Detention dismissed. Harry are feeling up to eating in the Great Hall or do you want to stay here and eat?"

"I think I'll go up to the Great Hall to eat with them. What time would you like me back here?"

"After dinner. Take your time and relax."

"I will." Then he and his two friends left Snape's private chambers and walked quickly to the Great Hall.

When they got up to the main floor Ron whispered, "I think Snape is worried about Harry."

"Yes he is; just as we should." Hermione replied.

The two looked at Harry and saw that he was smiling and reading a note they didn't know he had. "Harry who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Severus." Harry whispered. He folded the note and put it in his robe pocket. He walked into the Great Hall in front of his friends and noticed Severus was already sitting in his usual chair. Harry sat close to the front by the staff table.

"Harry aren't you being pretty obvious?" Hermione asked.

"We've got a week officially. I don't care."

Before dinner was officially started Albus Dumbledore stood and said, "Students and staff I just want to remind you all of the ball the last day of term for the seventh years as a farewell gift. It will start promptly at 8 o'clock and run through the night here in the Great Hall."

After dinner Harry went down to the dungeons quickly and found Snape waiting for him by his private chambers. "I see you're punctual for a change." Then he opened the door and maneuvered Harry in before himself. He closed the door and said, "Let's sit by the fire. Would you like some tea?"

Harry was surprised at Snape's niceness. He replied, "Yes sir. Thank you."

"Harry there's no need to say 'sir' or 'professor' in private. Call me Severus." Severus explained while conjuring two cups of warm tea.

"Sorry. I'll try to remember that."

"See that you do." Severus teased.

Harry grinned and sipped his tea. He could imagine doing more with his lips than drinking tea and they involved the one and only Severus Snape. He set his cup down and Snape just shook his head. Harry understood but pouted anyway.

"When it happens it'll be special, not just senseless sex." Severus replied.

"I know. I want it to be special too."

"Let's get to other matters like the ball we have to participate in. What are you going as?"

"I was thinking of going as myself. I just don't want to dress up. I don't own fancy costumes or fancy dress clothes."

"I'm sure I have something you can borrow for the ball. Then when you're released for the term we'll go to Diagon Alley and find something suitable for young Harry Potter."

"You'll come shopping with me?" Harry asked surprised by his suggestion.

"Yes. If we're to be lovers we both have to look impeccable at all times. Has Dumbledore offered you a teaching job yet?"

"Not yet. I'd like to take up the Defense position but whatever he gives me to do will be nice. As long as I'm here with you that's all that matters."

"I'll talk to him about that position and see if he's filled it yet. I'm sure he's had you in mind for the job since you came to Hogwarts."

Severus saw that Harry had curled himself up in the chair and closed his eyes. "Harry are you getting tired again?"

Harry looked at him through partially open eyes and said, "A little bit. I'll go back to the tower if you want me to leave."

"No. You can wear the pajamas you were last night and go to sleep in my bed so you're comfortable."

"Thanks. And tonight when you go to sleep you can use your bed as well. I don't want you on that couch again."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I woke up a few hours after I fell asleep and saw you were on the couch. I wanted to wake you up and tell you to get into bed but I was too lethargic to do so."

"Okay Harry. I'll do that tonight. Now go on." Harry stood and walked into Severus' bedroom where the pajamas were laying on the bed for him. He changed slowly and climbed back into bed. He held Severus' pillow close as he laid his head on it and covered himself up.

The next morning the two woke up snuggled together in a very comfortable position. Harry snuggled into Severus' chest and said, "Morning love."

"Morning Harry." Severus yawned.

"Did you sleep better last night?"

"Yes. I slept better than I have in about twenty years. How did you sleep?"

"The best in my life. I had nothing to fear or worry about last night."

"Maybe this should become permanent. How would you like that?"

Harry looked at Severus and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I know this seems early but would you like to get married to me?"

"Yes Severus. I would love that. We could go to the ball and have Professor Dumbledore officiate the ceremony since I'll have graduated and everyone that we'll probably want at our wedding will already be there."

"That they will and they wouldn't have to get dressed up for two things in the same week."

"How do you think everyone will take this?"

"Albus already knows the extent of the relationship we'd like to have but the others I don't think will have any idea what hit them. Of course your friends know now but they won't expect this so soon."

"Let's just say we'll finally be able to be happy after so many of our years were taken from us by Voldemort."

"That we will." Then Severus laid Harry on his back and leaned down and kissed him softly. Harry suckled his bottom lip and they groaned as they deepened the kissing. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus while Severus kept him pinned to the bed.

"Severus." Harry moaned.

Severus stopped kissing his neck and throat and looked at him. Harry was flushed and his breathing was ragged. Harry pulled Severus flush against his body and kissed him hard. He moved one of his hands between their bodies and started to stroke himself. Severus growled and moved his hand out of the way and started to stroke Harry himself and kissed his mouth gently. As Harry's pleasure increased he started to thrust against Severus and the two came over each other.

"That was wonderful." Severus whispered kissing Harry gently and then whispering a cleaning spell.

"Do you want to go up to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Harry asked softly.

"We better or Albus will come and hunt us down but we'll stay here during the non meal hours."

"I like that plan."

After the two were showered and dressed the two still had strong amounts of the other's scent on them because they couldn't keep their hands or mouths off each other. Finally Harry needed some air so he pulled away and said, "Severus we need to get up to breakfast. Don't need Dumbledore coming and interrupting us."

"That we don't." They collected themselves and left Severus' rooms. The two didn't care if the students and staff saw them together. Voldemort was dead and they wanted to be happy.

When the two entered the Great Hall together Remus Lupin walked up to them. "Hello Remus." Harry said with a grin on his face.

Severus stood behind Harry sizing up Remus' intentions for the conversation. "Hi Harry. Severus."

Severus was surprised that Remus would acknowledge him and he said, "Hello Remus."

Remus looked the two over and asked, "What's going on between the two of you? Last week you're enemies this week you're something else completely."

"Things have changed Remus." Harry replied stepping back against Severus' chest.

Severus put his hands on Harry's shoulders and said, "You'll have to get used to it Remus. We're both ready to be happy for a change in our lives."

"I understand. Just don't do anything stupid before he graduates."

"We won't. Neither of us plan to do anything until after he graduates. Now if you'll excuse us we would like to get some breakfast." Severus replied. Remus nodded his head and the two walked over to a small round table away from the other tables in the room. The two just wanted the day to themselves but let everyone know they were still alive.

As the two were gathering a few things to put on their breakfast plates Draco Malfoy walked up to their table and asked, "What is this?"

"Two people trying to eat breakfast uninterrupted." Severus replied coolly.

"But with Harry Potter?"

Severus looked at his godson and said, "Get over it. The Dark Lord is dead thanks to Harry and now we're going to be happy."

"You two are together?" Draco sputtered.

"Unofficially yes. It'll be official on Thursday at the ball." Severus replied.

"But he's still your student?"

"The rule book doesn't rule out student and teacher relationships plus after tomorrow he is no longer my student." Severus replied. After Severus said that Draco stomped off and everyone else left the two alone.

The next three days Harry and Severus would meet in the Great Hall and eat their meals because it was the only time they saw each other with Harry's exams. No one seemed to question them and everyone got to see a much warmer Snape. They saw him chuckle and smile at Harry's jokes or just rambling about his day.

That Thursday at breakfast Severus said, "Harry I've got a surprise."

"Surprise?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Yes. Albus is allowing me to take you to Diagon Alley for the day. I'll let you borrow one of my robes since you're technically already graduated and are no longer a student."

"What time are we leaving and is Dumbledore the only one who knows about our trip?"

"He is although Minerva probably knows. We leave after breakfast when we change clothes."

Soon they were ready to go and were walking towards the entrance. Ron and Hermione were leaving the Great Hall and Ron asked, "Mate where are you going?"

"We're going to Diagon Alley. We need to find him something to wear tonight to the ball." Severus replied.

"Oh! Have fun Harry. You too Professor." Ron replied.

"I'll see you guys at dinner." Harry said.

"No. He'll see you at the ball." Severus corrected. Harry looked at his lover and saw a sparkle the other two didn't notice.

"Oh! I forgot about that. I'll see you two then."

"All right. Let's go so we can get to Madam Malkin's before she has a line of people." Severus replied walking towards the doors.

"I'm coming Severus." Harry laughed. He followed a sneering lover out of the school.

When the two made it outside of the wards Severus turned to Harry and pulled him into a deep kiss. As they kissed Severus kept mumbling 'insolent brat' and Harry just moaned into the kiss. Harry's hands found their way to Severus' hair and he pulled him flush against himself. A few minutes later when they needed some air they pulled away and Severus said, "We have to cool off. Let's try and make it to the ball so that everything is official and we won't have to worry about anything."

"I understand." Harry panted catching his breath.

"Let me hold you so we can apparate to Diagon Alley."

The two got to Diagon Alley and started to walk towards Madam Malkin's shop. When they entered Madam Malkin came up to them surprised. "Hello Harry. Hello Severus. This is a surprise. Are you here together?"

"Yes we're together. We need to find him some dress robes for tonight."

"What's the occasion?"

"Hogwarts is having an end of the year ball for the seventh years and staff members. It was all Albus' idea this year." Severus replied.

"Okay. What colors are you looking for Harry."

"I don't really know. Should I get my house colors Severus or try something else?" Harry looked at Severus waiting for an answer.

Madam Malkin gasped, "You just called your professor by his first name! Aren't you ashamed?"

"It's all right madam. It's a very special event tonight and I told him to call me by my first name when it is just us together."

"Well he has almost graduated from school so I guess it will be okay."

"Severus what do you think?" Harry asked trying to get Severus' attention.

"Let's try some navy and emerald robes and see how those look. Your house colors do not suit you in dress form."

"Okay. What kinds of fabrics should they be?"

"We'll experiment and see what looks good on you. I'd like to see you in silk or velvet but it's up to you."

"All right. I'll see what I have sirs." She scuttled off to get the various robes while they sat and waited for her to return.

"Tomorrow morning the wizarding community won't believe what will happen tonight and Albus hasn't a clue either."

"It'll be a big surprise for everybody. Are we going to get some rings as well while we're here?"

"Yes. I wanted you with me while we went ring shopping."

A few minutes later Madam Malkin returned with several robes of varying shades of blue and green some silk or velvet. Others were cotton. Harry started trying on robes and seeing how they felt and looked on him. He bought six of the cloaks and talked Severus into buying a couple of new cloaks for himself.

They shrunk their packages down and left the shop and Severus asked, "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit. We can stop by the Leaky Cauldron for a butter beer and a sandwich."

"That would be good Harry." Harry took Severus' hand in his and they walked to the pub. Severus glanced at their hands and asked, "Are you sure?"

Harry noticed and replied lacing their fingers together, "Yes." Severus smiled and tightened his grip a little bit.

They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Tom looked up at the two. He noticed that they were walking rather close and holding hands. The other patrons noticed but said nothing to the two as they walked by. The two sat at a table and Tom ambled over to them with menus to look at.

Tom asked, "Albus send you two on business?"

"No. We're here on personal business. Right now we want to enjoy a light lunch so we can get back to our shopping before the Hogwarts ball tonight." Severus said.

"Okay. Enjoy your lunch." Tom left the two alone and Harry brought Severus' hand to his lips and kissed his palm and fingers softly.

Severus froze for a moment and then melted into the sensations Harry was causing with his kisses. While Harry was lavishing attention to Severus' hands he whispered, "I love you Severus. You're the only man that I love or will ever love."

All Severus' brain let him process was the fact that Harry Potter was kissing his hands in public and muttering 'I love you' over and over again. With his free hand Severus pulled Harry close to him and whispered, "I love you too Harry." They looked into each other's eyes and they both leaned into kiss each other. The rest of the tavern was ready to hyperventilate at the scene between two supposed enemies.

At the bar Tom was talking to one of his regular patrons and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if the Daily Prophet reported that those two got married. They look very much in love with the other."

"They do but what about the age difference and isn't Harry still a student at Hogwarts?"

"I don't think they mind the age difference because they are still close in age being wizards and all. I think today is Harry's last day. He graduates in a few hours."

"Then why are they here and not at the school preparing for the ceremony?"

"Don't know. Maybe they wanted some privacy and the chance to be on a real date or something."

"If they wanted privacy they could've just asked you for a room instead of making out in the dining area."

"I don't think they realize there are other people around them." Tom replied.

Tom was wrong though; Harry and Severus both knew of all the people around them and even heard some of the whispering throughout the dining area. The two pulled away nipping at each other's bottom lip. The two let sideways grins grace their faces while they looked over the menus Tom had given them although they kept one of their hands laced with the other.

A few hours later the two were done with all the shopping they needed to do and they apparated back to Hogwarts main entrance. They held hands the entire walk back to the castle and on their way to the dungeons to get ready for the ball. They passed Albus and Minerva. Minerva gasped and Albus just smiled. They made their way to the dungeons with no interruptions.

On the main floor Minerva asked, "What was that all about?"

"Two people finally able to be happy. I have a feeling they have something up their sleeve and so we better be prepared for anything tonight."

"Do you know what it is?" She asked curiously.

"No I'm afraid I don't. I just know that it has something to do with their budding relationship and I should offer Harry the Defense position before he changes his mind about whether or not he wants to stay."

"I think he'll stay if he and Severus are lovers. Neither would leave the other alone."

"I know that but I want to make an official request so that he does stay with us. He'll be around a lot longer than the others have."

"Okay. You go make an official request while I see where everyone is with the decorations and everything."

Albus went to the dungeons and knocked on the door. Inside the room Harry who had his fingers tangled with his lover's hair breathed, "Don't even think of answering that door."

Severus gave a light lick and pulled his head back. He said, "And why shouldn't I?" Harry couldn't form a coherent answer with Severus' breath on his prick and just pushed his face back to doing it's previous task. Severus didn't mind and knew that who ever was at the door would either go away or continue knocking until they were done. After Severus brought Harry to orgasm he was hard as a rock and Harry tried to help Severus but Severus whispered, "Tonight after the ball. You won't be disappointed."

Harry moaned and choked, "I know I won't."

Severus whispered a cleaning spell and Harry pulled on his clothes again. Severus went to the door and pulled it open to see Albus standing in it. "Yes Albus?"

"Is Harry with you?"

"Who else would he be with?" Severus spat.

"I'd like to speak with him."

Harry walked up behind Severus and asked, "Yes Professor Dumbledore?"

"I have a request to ask you. Would you like to take the Defense position at the start of the next term?"

"Yes! I'd love to. Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome my boy." He said with the twinkle in full force. "Don't be late to the ball tonight. Eight o' clock sharp."

"We know Albus. We'll be there."

After the two were ready for the ball they went arm and arm up to the Great Hall, both sets of robes swishing as they walked. The students let the pair through not believing the sight before them.

Harry Potter and Severus Snape going to the ball together.

The student body thought it was a joke and just followed along. Even Hermione and Ron didn't know exact details because Harry kept a tight lip on things between he and the Potions Master. The two Gryffindors fell into step behind the pair and all four entered the Hall together.

Severus knew that Harry would want to share a table with his friends so they found a table that sat only four and sat down after he helped Harry sit in his chair. Ron did the same for Hermione and sat across from Severus. Hermione bit her lips nervously and Severus lifted his eyebrow and asked, "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"I know this is none of my business sir but what happened between you and Harry? He won't tell us anything except that he's been spending time with you."

"I see Mr. Potter hasn't divulged any of our secrets. If he hasn't told you then it is to be kept between us. I'll let you in on one thing though and that it is about time that Harry and I were happy and we're quite happy together."

"So the rumor is true? You two are in a relationship?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yes we are Ron." Harry replied.

"Doesn't that feel weird though with the age difference and all?" Ron inquired.

"Ron I have never really liked the boys our age because they just want some fun and nothing else. They haven't grown up yet and it seems like I've grown to be twice their age at least with everything I have faced the last seven years. I'm not looking for just fun. The person I've been needing and wanting since I've been here has been Severus. He is the only person who has truly kept me grounded and taught me everything I know in the Advanced Magic areas so I could defeat Voldemort so we all could be free." He took Severus' hand in his own and laced their fingers together. He looked into his lover's eyes and said, "I love you Severus. I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you too Harry." Severus whispered. Harry was the only one to hear him and he grinned.

The students finished filling the Great Hall and Dumbledore announced, "Who would like to start off the waltz?"

All over the Great Hall people were trying to decide who would start the dancing off and were surprised when Hermione and Ron volunteered since they knew Harry and Severus were going to be getting a lot more attention whether they danced or not that night. They started out a bit clumsy but a few rounds into it they were almost professionals dancing. Soon most of the other students and various staff members joined in as well. Severus and Harry just stayed in their seats watching the spectacle. They were analyzing and critiquing everyone's moves and just relaxing.

Dumbledore kept his eyes on the two just watching and waiting to see what they would do next. Both just relaxed and drank a couple of glasses of wine and ate the food. The lovers were just anxious waiting on 12:01 in the morning to come so that they could ask Dumbledore to officiate the service since Harry would no longer be a student of Hogwarts that Friday.

At 11:30 Albus walked over to Harry and Severus who were enjoying a slow dance by their chairs and asked, "Is there anything you two would like me to do?"

The two glanced at Albus and Harry replied, "I think you already know."

The twinkle in Albus' eyes never left and he asked, "Have you two decided what kind of relationship you want?"

"We have," Severus replied. "We want you to marry us at 12:01 when Harry officially isn't a student. Everyone that we want at the wedding is already here except Ron's family."

"You know I can fire call them quickly and they'll be here. This is wonderful. You two finally get the happiness you deserve."

"Oh Albus. It's just us. Now go fire call the Weasley's so we can be married." Severus said.

"I'll return shortly." Then Albus vanished.

"He never ceases to surprise me." Harry said.

"I think he's glad we gave into his meddling ways after so many years." Severus whispered bringing Harry into a quick kiss.

Harry pulled away and said, "You don't want to get us started before our wedding takes place."

"I'm just teasing you. Getting you ready for after we say 'I do'."

"You'll pay for that you know." Harry threatened.

"And I'll love every minute of it." Severus breathed lightly kissing Harry's neck.

Breaking up their teasing the Weasley family minus Ron walked up and Arthur cleared his throat. The lovers straightened up a bit and Arthur asked, "What was so important that Albus pulled us out of bed so quickly?"

"He didn't tell you?" Harry asked shocked.

"He just told us it had to deal with you and Severus."

"We're getting married in a few minutes." Harry replied.

"How long have you two been together?" Molly asked.

"Six days officially. We both mutually decided we wanted to get married. No one pushed either of us into anything. It was just I guess a natural progression for us." Severus replied pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry laced his fingers with his lover's and said noticing the doubt on their faces, "I love him you guys. He's been the steadiest part of my life since I've been in the wizarding world."

"We support you Harry, dear, just this is a bit sudden." Mrs. Weasley said matter-of-factly.

"We understand that but it's what we want."

"Then let's get on with the wedding. You two seem anxious enough."

Hermione and Ron walked up in time to see Harry and Severus walk over to Dumbledore who was standing by the staff table. Ron asked, "What's going on?"

"They're finally getting married."

"So soon!" Hermione gasped.

"They're meant to be. I saw it in their faces, in their hearts." Mrs. Weasley replied dabbing her eyes.

"Mum please. It's weird enough thinking that Harry was supposed to be with him and not anyone else."

"Things happen. I think they were more surprised by it actually happening than we are that they are finally getting married. We'll be having little Potter-Snape children in no time."

"That's gross. We can't have children can we?" Ron asked looking at his parents.

"Yes and Severus knows this. He'll probably bring it up to Harry soon now that they'll be married."

"We should tell him before he gets married." Ron reasoned.

"Ron he'll be fine. I'm sure he knows they can have children naturally." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"How come we haven't heard anything about male wizards having children naturally?"

"Because most don't want children and the others don't know that a potion would help them conceive a child. Why are you so interested in this subject all of a sudden?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Umm…for Harry's sake. He'll come to me for answers so I might as well have some knowledge of it."

"That's supposed be my job." Hermione replied.

"Children. Just settle down. They're about to start the ceremony. Harry will be okay." Molly replied.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the front and held his hands up and announced as he heard the chime for midnight, "My fellow witches and wizards tonight has turned out to be a double celebration of sorts. Now it is Friday and the seventh years are now officially all adults…"

"What's going on?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Now Draco. Let me finish." Dumbledore started. Then continued, "Tonight has been the night that our beloved Potions Master Severus Snape and Harry Potter have decided to get married." After several whispers Dumbledore held his hands up for silence and said, "I approve of this ceremony and so do all of their closest friends and colleagues."

Then he began the official part of the ceremony and it ended with Severus and Harry wrapping their arms around each other and kissing each other gently. As they kissed they could feel their bond strengthening. After the kiss they slid their rings on each other's fingers.

The two turned around and most of the audience applauded. The two walked gracefully out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons for the rest of the night.

Fin


End file.
